


First Love

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Barebacking, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by Burn So Bright. And it's a birthday present for my best friend Pilpa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pilpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilpa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn So Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051581) by [FannyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT), [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> This work is inspired by Burn So Bright. And it's a birthday present for my best friend Pilpa.

 

在水中失去意识的那一刻Arthur就没有再指望自己会醒来，更没有想过救自己的人会是Merlin Emrys.

在Arthur预设的各种可能性中，Emrys从不在他的考虑范围内。

如果不是因为每晚天际上并没有出现Emrys的面孔，Arthur会把游戏开始以来的每次加农炮响都假设为Merlin。

啊，然后他开始称呼他Merlin了。

哪怕这是从第一次见面起他就想做的事。

山洞的石壁上映着闪烁的火光，Emrys斜倚在石壁的凸起上，把树枝的一头在地上划来划去。他跟他离得很近，似乎丝毫不在意自己就在Arthur长剑的攻击范围内——倒不是说以他现在的伤势真的会去尝试什么。

“你在干什么？”

闲聊，又是一件贡品之间不该做的事情。他现在应该已经违背了从小记到大的，多少，一千条规定了？

“画……”Merlin的动作停下来，树枝尖连接着只有几寸长的线条，就像是准备画整条线的人突然被打断了——Arthur是怎么知道的？他并不清楚。“算了，没什么。”Merlin摇摇头，轻笑了一声，把树枝丢到一边。

Arthur从躺着的地方支起身，背上的伤口——出乎意料地没有任何痛觉——无论Merlin做了什么，都似乎让他的伤口愈合得出奇得快。就着昏暗的火光他才发现Emrys并不仅仅是在用树枝把软土表面划出浅沟而已。如果仔细看的话，甚至能够看出一棵树的雏形。

“这是什么？”

“如果你看不出来的话，就更加证明我应该停下来了。”Merlin用手捂住眼睛——又是一件不该在Arthur面前做的事，从Arthur拔剑的时间和Merlin能够从黑暗中找回视力的时间来看，这个动作将是极其不明智的。天哪，难道十二区真的连这些都不教给他们吗？

“我当然知道这是一棵树——如果这真的是一棵树的话……”Arthur抬起视线，发现Merlin已经把手从眼睛上放下来。不过他的手仍旧没有完全离开脸庞。于是火光就映在他捂着鼻子的手背上，蓝色的眼眸在浓密的睫毛底下隐隐透着金色。“我的意思是，你是在……干什么？”

“呃……画画？如果树枝在地上划的糟糕线条也能算上的话。”现在他把这只手放下来了，Arthur意识到他说这些话的时候都撅着嘴，Merlin垂下视线，睫毛在下眼睑上投下阴影。他在想Merlin说着这些的时候嘴唇一定是时不时地触碰着手掌的皮肤的，Arthur的手心突然有点发痒。“别在意了，这是个蠢主意。”

“什么？”Arthur没忍住问道。

“我是说这是个蠢主意，在饥饿游戏里画画什么的……”

“什么是画画？”

“什么？”Merlin似乎终于在这一刻被惊诧得说不出话了。他张大眼睛盯着Arthur，嘴巴开开合合像一条没法呼吸的鱼。

“干嘛这么惊讶？从来没人这么问过你么？”Arthur皱起眉头，他很确信这是个正常的问题，如果在他存在的十九年生涯中都没有听过这个词汇的话。他也很确信一区的其他孩子也都没有听过这个词汇，随便问哪个人，他们都无法给出答案——也许除了Geoffrey，如果在他漫长的历史研究中出现过这个词的话。

“Arthur，你是在说，你不知道画画是什么？也就是说……你从没看过……听说过画画这件事？”Merlin的眼神突然变得专注起来，倒不是说他之前有多散漫，只是他好像在一瞬间把所有的注意力都放到了Arthur身上。瞳孔收缩，蓝色的部分变大什么的。Arthur不知道自己到底说了什么让他这么惊诧。

Arthur用没有挨着地面的那半边身体耸肩——至少是他能够完成的最大程度的耸肩了。

“好吧。”Merlin眨眨眼睛，可视线似乎从头到尾一刻都没有离开Arthur过，他不知道他是怎么做到这点的。“但是……怎么会……你多少岁？”

“十九。”Arthur回答。这太荒谬了，所有人都知道一区的贡品是十九岁，他们的训练需要十二年才会结束。“这跟我的问题有什么关系么？”

Merlin又露出他那个无法呼吸的鱼的表情了。

“Merlin！”

“好的好的！”他从斜倚的姿势中直起身，视线在地面上扫来扫去，似乎在寻找什么。又或者，是他完全不知道该怎么做了。

在这样的动作又多持续了几秒之后，似乎终于下定决心般地，他再次把之前丢在一边的树枝捡起来，四肢撑地地朝Arthur爬来。

Arthur皱着眉头往后挪了一点，可是Merlin看起来像是完全没有注意到。他挪动着膝盖爬到Arthur身边，最终在距离他不到两公分的地方趴下来。

“好了，画画——我不是说我能做得有多好，但是，在这种条件下你也只能将就点了。”说这些话的时候Merlin几乎完全不看他。他像是被眼前的什么吸引住了一样再次用树枝在地上划出线条。Arthur没有在意那些。他看着Merlin用手臂支撑起上半身，手肘弯折出一个凌厉的角度。比赛用的紧身衣勾勒出他手臂上不算明显的肌肉，而这种线条带着某种他所不能理解的流畅蔓延到肩膀和脖颈——Merlin的脖子透着缺少血色的苍白，他的目光顺着这种苍白滑到参赛服下隐约可见的锁骨——

“通常来讲画画需要笔和纸，用笔在白纸上画出自己想要的图案什么的，有时候整幅画都可以是黑色，又或者，你可以用彩色的笔画出不同的颜色来。”Arthur的视线随着Merlin的声音回转到他手中的树枝上——现在，Arthur惊诧地发现地面上已经不再是粗浅的线条了。他偏过头，注意到地面上出现了一只小小的灰背隼。“不过你也知道，十二区可不像首都，或者你们一区。笔和纸并没有什么实际的用处，至少我们家用不上。所以通常，我都会去Gaius家要些用得差不多了的铅笔头，不过更多时候，我就只是用石子或是煤灰什么的。我知道这些东西不能算艺术，但是……我不知道……兴趣什么的，要是想画的话，没什么能够制止你，对吧？”Merlin回过头，话尾的余音消失在嘴角，Arthur意识到自己想要追逐它们。

而事实上，他也是这么做的。至少身体比大脑更早弄清了自己该做的事情。

他意识到他在吻他，而Merlin的嘴唇如此柔软。

如果他早知道吻Merlin是这样的感觉，他根本不会等到今天。

Merlin的脑袋稍稍偏向一边，这个角度让Arthur的唇瓣更好地和他契合起来。Arthur试着探过舌尖，划过Merlin的，随后就得到了同样试探的回应。这让他更加大胆地深吻下去，把他们的舌头完全贴合到一起——Merlin在这个动作中发出一声小小的呜咽，手指覆上Arthur的脖子。柔软并有些凉意的指腹慢慢滑向Arthur的后脑，指尖穿过发丛。他的手掌逐渐加重力道，另一只则穿过Arthur腋下搂住他的后背——Arthur意识到他是在进一步加深这个吻，而紧贴的唇瓣和吮吸舔舐的力度都仿佛尖啸着他对他的需要。

Arthur并不知道自己的手是什么时候抚上了Merlin的后背的，但当他收起手臂，把Merlin和他的胸膛按到一起的时候，满意地听到了Merlin的一声呻吟。Merlin在他身下挪动了一下，只过了半秒钟的时间Arthur就明白了这个动作并不是无意。紧身衣之下的勃起硬得发疼，而Merlin这个小小的挪动让他们的发烫的阴茎隔着布料摩擦到一起，Arthur不得不分开这个吻，用仅剩的呼吸发出一声低沉的呻吟。

他想知道现在的他们在监视器里看起来会是什么样子——一区的男贡品把十二区的男贡品压在身下，隔着紧身服摩擦阴茎？这或许并不是游戏制作者的本意，但这显然不是他们不愿意看到的情景。而人生第一次，Arthur发现自己并不在意。

他在分开这个吻的间隙里睁开眼睛，看到身下的Merlin也正看着他。细密的汗珠从他额头上浮起，Merlin眼眸的颜色深得几乎发黑。略微开启的唇瓣在夜晚的冷空气里呼出转瞬即逝的白汽，他的睫毛在喘息中颤动，唇色因为之前的吻而变得尤其艳丽。

“Merlin……”他再次含住了他的嘴唇，舌尖仿佛点燃火焰般把热度导向全身。如果他早知道吻Merlin会是这样的感觉……如此分神，如此上瘾……也许他真的不该这么做，不该在游戏设计者的注视下，不该在全国观众的注视下——天哪，甚至是在Gloss的注视下，父亲的注视下……

但当Merlin的手臂穿过肩膀，抱住他的脖颈，所有思绪都在那一瞬间离开了他。他的右手抬起Merlin的一只腿，把它环过腰间，Merlin便将另一只腿也勾上来——他们的长度突然完全贴合到一起，从阴囊传来的电流猛地穿过Arthur的脊椎，“啊……Merlin……”他的脸颊似乎随时都会燃烧起来。

“Arthur……Arthur……”然而就在他以为自己脸上的温度不会升得更高的时候，Merlin喘息着叫他名字的嗓音瞬间点燃了他的整个躯体。他的背脊无法克制地颤抖起来，原本紧嵌在Merlin背后的手臂也慌乱地移向他的胸口。该死的参赛服！该死的紧身衣！Arthur在心里狠狠咒骂，终于在找到衣领边缘的一刻伸进手指。

“等等！等等！”Merlin突然抬起双手抓住他的。

“什么？”Arthur发现自己无法呼吸。

“让我……”Merlin似乎也正面临着一样的问题。他用双肘支撑起上半身，从Arthur身体底下挪出来了一点，接着将双手伸向衣底边沿。

撕破参赛服确实不是什么好主意。Arthur现在意识到。于是在Merlin褪去衣服的时间里，他用双手支撑着地面，一下一下地摩擦他们仍旧包裹着紧身裤的下体。Merlin的身体在颤抖，他抓着衣服布料的手指在颤抖，抬起脱去衣物的手臂也在颤抖。

“你不该……在我脱衣服的时候……分我的神……”刚刚把衣服丢到一边，Merlin的手臂就再次环住他的肩膀，他们的嘴唇猛地撞到一起，牙齿把唇瓣撞得发疼，可是他们根本无法分心去在意。在这个吻中，Arthur不断挺动腰部，他们的硬度就在一次一次的挺动中交换电流。

“God……Arthur……”Merlin已经闭上了眼睛，Arthur在他闭眼前的一瞬间捕捉到了他上翻的眼球。

“我知道……我知道……”因为如果不是凭借着仅剩的一点克制力，Arthur自己也会在这样的温度中昏厥过去。

他把手掌挪向Merlin的裤子——该死的紧身裤！Arthur再次在心中咒骂道，即使几秒钟之前他还在感谢紧身裤让他们的阴茎能够如此贴近。他几次尝试着把裤子拉开，可结局都是布料在他不小心松手的瞬间迅速弹回Merlin的身体——清脆的声响伴随着Merlin吃痛的抽气，这样的组合似乎对Arthur的阴茎有着特别的作用。前端冒出的少许精液在腿间变得濡湿，他终于决定用手掌按住Merlin的腰部，用下陷的皮肤和裤子之间的空隙伸进手掌，然后一口气把裤子扯到Merlin的膝盖。

从裤子里弹出的阴茎让Arthur的心跳猛地漏了一拍，他咽了口唾沫，把手指伸进嘴里舔湿。

他不认为自己还有耐性把Merlin的裤子整个脱下来，而Merlin与他镜像般的吞咽动作显然也证明了一样的观点。在舔湿手指的间隙里，他终于有时间把视线移向Merlin的身体——他的所有目光在这一刻都浸在了Merlin的胸膛。平坦，苍白，Merlin的胸前并没有和他相仿的肌肉，但柔软的皮肤和在每次喘息中隐现的骨骼痕迹让他想在上面印满吻痕。而他胸前已经坚挺起来的粉色乳首和仿佛能够蔓延开来的乳晕……Arthur在手指离开嘴唇的一刻就含住了Merlin左边的乳头。用手肘撑着身体的Merlin仰起头，喉咙里泻出长长的吸气声。

沾湿的手指慢慢滑向Merlin的小腹，在找到对方下身的硬度之后，Arthur用手掌完全覆住它，Merlin的肩膀明显地颤抖起来，Arthur在这个时间点上为嘴部的吮吸加入牙齿，Merlin的呻吟立刻变得尖细起来。环绕着Merlin性器的手指只在两次简短有力的套弄之后，前端的濡湿突然划过Arthur的手腕。他把手指挪到Merlin渗出前液的端口，指腹滑过首端。

“啊……”他在Merlin的嗓音中抬起头，眼前的景象让他忘记了呼吸——Merlin原本苍白的皮肤从胸膛开始透出艳丽的红色，这种红色顺着脖子一直蔓延到脸颊。微张的唇瓣之内，随着Arthur手部来回的节奏发出断续的呻吟，而半阖的眼睑，深色的眼眸，还有在火光中如同蝉翼般的睫毛，以及最终在他视线里轻轻咬住的下嘴唇——Arthur从没想过世上会有一个画面，一个人，如此美丽。

“Merlin.”他听见自己这么叫道，然后才意识到自己的嗓音有多低沉。

Merlin在他怀中颤抖，耳廓上缘突然红得彻底。“Arthur……”他用勾着Arthur脖子的手臂拉近两人的距离，Merlin给他的吻像是在品尝——品尝他的唇瓣，他的舌尖，他的触觉，他的温度——像是想要一点一点探寻，铭刻Arthur的一切，仿佛Arthur是世上最珍贵的宝物。

“美丽而空虚”，他记得Merlin这么评价过。所以即使他在Merlin心中是首都人民漂亮的傀儡又怎么样？即使他只是个没有思想没有灵魂，只擅长于杀戮的求生机器又怎么样？在这一刻，Merlin是爱他的。

他的手指在这一刻找到了Merlin的入口，指尖滑过的时候Merlin更加用力地搂住了他的脖子。

“Merlin……”他们的嘴唇并没有完全分开，所以Arthur的声音听起来像是被什么挡住了，“Merlin，等等，”他看向他的眼睛，Merlin的视线已经完全失焦了。“Merlin，你从来没有……”

似乎终于找到思绪般地，Merlin慌乱点头，“我知道我知道，但是我想要……我想要你，从第一眼见到你就想……”

“第一眼？”Arthur笑起来。

Merlin脸上的红色迅速爬上了颧骨。“我确实夸过你漂亮的，对吧？”

“说得也是。”Arthur低下头在他嘴唇上落下一个轻浅的吻，而在发现Arthur并没有加深这个吻的打算而是退开头颅的时候，Merlin立刻探过脑袋追赶过来。

Arthur突然觉得嘴角的笑容无法抑制。他在这一刻把指尖探到Merlin体内，Merlin的肩膀明显得颤抖起来。

第一根手指几乎毫不费力地就滑进体内，Merlin咬住的下唇里泻出一声低浅的呜咽。Arthur突然想到了Gloss第一次进入自己的时候……他在想那时候他是不是也像Merlin这样，咬着下唇尽量不让自己发出声音。他也在想在监视器前看着这一切的Gloss现在在想什么，但Merlin的双手在这一刻覆上了他的胸膛，于是仿佛被某种磁场吸引般地，Arthur的思绪再一次远离了他。而他的每一个肢体，每一个细胞都在渴望着Merlin，渴望他的视线，渴望他的触碰，渴望他爱他。Merlin在这一刻注意到了Arthur仍旧紧贴着皮肤的参赛服，他的手掌迅速伸向Arthur腰部，修长并带着凉意的手指从衣服下缘钻进来，拇指指腹滑过他的乳头。

“Fuck……”咒骂从紧闭的牙关中泻出，Arthur往Merlin体内加入了第二根手指。

“唔……Arthur……”Merlin抵住地面的脑袋偏向篝火，包裹着Arthur手指的甬道突然变得濡湿，在火光的映照之下，有一瞬间他的眼睛看起来几乎变成了金色。Arthur意识到Merlin把双腿长得更开，下移的身体显然是试图自己操动Arthur的手指。

“该死！Merlin！”Arthur的阴茎已经疼痛得无法忍受了。

“别管这些了，我已经……”

“我不能……”

“Fuck！Arthur！现在！立刻！”

“Oh. God……”他不知道自己做出这样的决定是不是对的，不过话又说回来，决定意味着花一定的时间思考权衡，再得出结论，所以这甚至都不能算是个决定。Arthur放弃了扩张，用已经湿润的手指扯下自己的裤子，他只能庆幸这次参赛服总算没有为难他。

Arthur支起腰身把阴茎对准了Merlin的入口，进入的一刻几乎不能呼吸。

“Oh……Merlin……”Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！

“Oh, god…Arthur…”Merlin再次仰起脖子，整个喉咙都暴露在Arthur面前。

62届的优胜者Enobaria——用牙齿撕裂对手喉咙的贡品——不，现在不是想这些的时候。Arthur皱起眉头，他从没想过有一天自己会恨这些曾让他引以为豪的本能。

他提起腰肢把原本埋在Merlin体内的阴茎抽到快要离开的程度，接着缓缓进入，直到整个没入Merlin。他的鼻子贴紧Merlin的脖颈，属于Merlin的气味很快充满鼻腔。Arthur意识到自己必须停下，因为他正在用尽全身力气不让自己立刻射出来。

“啊！……Arthur！……”

天哪…Merlin…Merlin…他是什么时候变得这么火辣的…

再一次重复之前的动作后，Arthur终于找到了足够的耐力提起速度，他的阴茎在Merlin体内隐没抽插，阴囊一次次撞击Merlin的入口边缘。他能听见自己的喘息在耳边逐渐加重，越来越清晰，他能看见眼底爆发出的各种炫目的色彩，下身被包裹的热度是他的身体此时唯一能感知的触觉。

Merlin的呻吟在Arthur的吻中显得低沉而断续，他的身体在Arthur下体的冲撞中不断抖动，可他仍旧努力维持着平衡使自己的双唇能与Arthur相接。他的嗓音逐渐变得更加难以听见，因为那些沙哑的呜咽着的音调刚一离开双唇就会隐没到Arthur的吻中。

他们没能完全脱掉的裤子在彼此交缠的双腿之间划过皮肤，Arthur的背脊无法克制地颤抖，显然在所有机能都被高度放大的情况下，连紧身衣布料的摩擦也变成了挑逗的触觉。

Arthur不认为自己还能坚持多久了，于是他将手掌覆住Merlin的阴茎，Merlin立刻哭喊了出来。

“Come for me, Merlin. Come for me.”

“Arthur！Arthur！”Merlin的眉头紧紧皱到一起，Arthur在半阖的眼睑中仍旧看到了他眼角滑落的泪水。小腹上突然出现的濡湿和环绕在阴茎周围收缩的肌肉让Arthur猛地射了出来，他脸紧紧埋进Merlin的脖子，下身爆发的快感让他的视线一片空白。

他不知道自己在Merlin身上趴了多久才重新找回力气，可当他从Merlin身体里离开，他能想到的只有一件事。

一件一区的任何人都无法教他的事，不论是他的父亲，还是那些训练员，甚至Gloss，都无法知晓的事。

Arthur支起身子，视线投向Merlin的眼睛。然后他发现，Merlin也在看着他。

有一种感觉告诉他，他能在自己眼里找到和Merlin一样的眼神。

Arthur低下头在Merlin唇边印上一个吻——他想他们彼此都知道对方想说的那句话。

 

Fin.

 


End file.
